Forgotten Memories
by HieiSen
Summary: Memories forgotten from a long time ago except a name..and feelings he now knows..KuramaxHiei Yaoi Fanfiction.


Forgotten Memories By: Hiei Minamino

A being upon the ground, unknown to his surroundings. His eyes slowly reveal pure Ruby red eyes upon the world as he glanced around to find the answers. Who was he..? He was none other than the great fire demon, Hiei Jaganshi. Soft groans of pain escape his lips wondering why his head hurt so much. Why was he here..? Why did it have to be this exact spot he had been laying there? Rustling of crushed leaves upon ground got louder to his sense of hearing and his eyes slowly averted up.

A soft being before him and when his eyes had reached this gentle creature, it looked to be as if he were an Angel. The being's face was a human's, but…this human was..different. He had beheld something more than a human could. He had such beauty than others. His skin slight pale, but a tannish white and his eyes were as beautiful of his own. So unique, their colors mixed with the grass and the leaves upon this world. Green..greenish orbs of light were behold in them and no one could of stopped him from the words running through his mind. His red silky hair, which ran down his back, and two side locks, which came over his shoulders, shone against the Sun's glance through the many of leaves that sheltered them. Of course, Hiei could tell that this figure was taller than he was.

Hiei backed away from the figure, from his Angelonic glow and appearance upon the many annoyance humans that were on this world. The figure blinks softly at him and chuckles softly while covering his mouth with his right hand. 'Why...why is he laughing at me for..?! Does..he somehow know me..?' Hiei growls in embarrassment of himself and at his laughing towards him. "Shut up! Why are you laughing at me for!?" The figure ceases his chuckling and blinks at the small Koorime who was infuriated at him. " Calm down, Hiei..", the figure replied to Hiei.

"No! I won't! How do you know me and what's so funny?!", Hiei snapped out the words at the figure that had disappeared from his memories. "Oh Hiei..you don't remember me..? It's me..Kurama.." Kurama answered him calmly and cooe. "Ku..rama..? I..can't remember.." Hiei replied absently from his thoughts. He winces at his aching head, it's throbbing never ceasing from torturing his mind and body from the Anguish pain. 'K-kurama..I..know I have seen you somehwhere..why can't I remember!?' Hiei's thoughts wouldn't stop asking himself questions upon the matter at hand.

Kurama starts to step towards the small Koorime, his feet very cautious upon the ground with hesitation of his friend of taking his pain towards him. He knew his..- 'Wait..did I just say mine..?' Kurama's eyes widen of the thought. His cheeks slowly flushing upon the thoughts of him and Hiei together…he had to admit..he did love his friend..even maybe more than that. He continued with his mission on helping his agonizing friend who was holding his head still from the pain, which captured inside of it. Hiei's figure trembling from the increasing pain of lost memories and the pain in his head ached even more. His eyes widen greatly as Hiei felt a warm trickle of blood slowly trailing down the side of his head. His hand curiously touches the warmth of the liquid that he couldn't see and brought it to his eyes' sight. "Blood.." His voice became a muttering soft tone to the discovery. Hiei didn't care if he had been hurt or not. Just something in the way of his own life.

Kurama stops infront of Hiei carefully and glances down at his small figure. Kurama's Green keen eyes spotted the soft blood that had been trailing down the side of his head. Kurama's genius mind got to work to find the answers and came to a conclusion.., 'He must of hit his head and has Amnesia..'. Kurama frowns softly to himself and the sweet understood being upon the ground. He shakes his head wildly to make his calm look appear back onto his facial expression. will go to my place..you are bleeding-" "NO!", Hiei snapped. Hiei had might have had Amnesia, but he was still stubborn and rude.

"Hiei! Stop, I won't take no as an answer!" Kurama grabbed Hiei from the ground gently and ignored his hisses and growls in disapproval. Hiei struggled roughly in Kurama's arms, but Kurama had a very strong grip on him.

After walking for as if it were like an hour or so, they had finally made it to his home. Kurama had three homes on NingenKai. His log cabin, his apartment in the city and his mother's house. When Kurama needed to think and needed privacy he would go to the log cabin for peace. His apartment in the city had been for school and other activities upon the ningens. His mother's house had been for visiting and family holidays where he would spend the night over her house in his old room.

Kurama reaches the door; he had to dig into his pocket seeing it was pretty hard when you had someone in your arms. It had been a good thing for Kurama that Hiei fell asleep on the long way there. He sighs softly in relief that he found his house keys and gently pulls them out not to wake Hiei. The keys were silently inserted into the keyhole of the door and turned to open the lock that secures it. Kurama opens the door carefully with one hand as he tries to keep Hiei in his arms, as well. Once he got the door open, Kurama walked into his home and walks to a guestroom of his in the warm home. He walks into the spacey room of the guest's and sets Hiei gently on the bed. Kurama might of thought he didn't love the Koorime..he did. Deep inside of his lonesome heart, he did. He sighs heavily to himself and walks out of the Koorime's room going to prepare things for the small demon.

Meanwhile, Hiei had been dreaming of his own subconscious needs. He was standing in pitch black nothingness..nothing could be heard..nothing could be seen..no one could hear him..not even his screams..His chest heaving from the frightening scene, then all of a sudden he saw that..figure which he could not remember. His feet slowly stepping toward him, his right foot hit the ground following the left foot, it was if it were two children playing in the fields as they quickened greatly. "Kurama!" He didn't know why he had called to him, why he was running after the figure. His heart beating special melodies to Kurama's vision..had..he cared for this figure that much..did he..love him..? That was only on his mind as he continued to run after Kurama's fake vision in his dream. In the real world, he was turning and tossing in his sleep. His figure was almost to fall off the bed and the nightstand next to his head if it had got any worse than there. Suddenly there was a slam in his subconscious dream and also in the world which surrounded him and his figure had ceased from moving at all. His breathing heavy, his heart racing to find out who had slammed the door and who was there at all. Two hands had suddenly gripped his muscular arms and started to shake him roughly. Hiei's eyes opened wide and averted up to see who was there..and who had disturbed him from his slumber. It was..

A/N: Sorry sorry. You'll have to wait for the rest of the story. Xx I'm tired and I am going to take my nap so I won't fall asleep while talking to my Rama. Tell me if you want me to continue..and maybe I will.. ;; Anyways, TOODLES! Oo;


End file.
